Sanctuary Foundation Episode 2
by Lucky-Katt
Summary: The Second Episode of SF (in which we get to learn a little more about the world this takes place in) ((warning: some moderate fowl language and comedic violence))


[bgm: one morning… from rekishi hiwa historia]

Morning sunbeams danced through the window of Madoka Kaname's bedroom. As the pinkette stirred awake, she got changed and went downstairs. "Morning guys…" she greeted her family. Her mother smiled at her. "I was wondering when you'd be up, we'd hate for you to be late on the first day." Madoka rubbed her tired eyes, confused. "First day?" Her father nodded. "Yeah, today's the day you and Sayaka join the Sanctuary Foundation."

.

..

…

…..

"EHHHHH?!"

[bgm: happy-go-lucky - resonance of fate]

"So then, it wasn't a dream?" "Suppose not." "AH! I need to pack my things!" Madoka hurried up the stairs, putting some clothes and personal items into a suitcase.

Tomohisa looked at his wife. "You sure she'll be ok?" he asked. She smiled at him. "Of course, us Kaname women are much stronger than we look, you know~" she responded, kissing him on the nose.

Soon, Madoka gave goodbye hugs to her family and was off to the meeting place.

OPENING: Sirius

~New Recruits~

[bgm: uranai no yakata from genei wo kakeru taiyou]

Madoka soon found herself in the park by the swan boats; the meeting place as instructed on the paper. After a while, Sayaka arrived, having been dropped off by her mother. "Now Sayaka, remember everything I told you, ok?" "Ok mom!" The two bluenettes waved to each other as the elder drove away.

Sayaka plopped down on the bench next to her friend. "Can you believe it? The two of us, joining the Sanctuary Foundation! EIIIIEE I'm so excited!" the blue-eyed female squealed in delight. Madoka smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, but to be honest, I'm a little scared." Sayaka wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Hey, that's perfectly normal." The bluenette said, comforting her friend.

The two girls looked up at the clock.

Tick….

Tick….

Tick….

DING-DANG-DING-DONG, DING-DONG-DANG-DONG

Madoka blinked. 'it's 10:00, so where…'

"Guten Tag~ Sorry to keep you girls waiting~"

[bgm: Mephistopheles - ao no exorcist]

The two girls looked up to see Mephisto Pheles, in all his top-hatted, puffy-pantsed glory. Sayaka stood up. "Ok, we're all here, so…. how the french toast are we getting there?" she asked. The blue-haired man laughed. "It's quite simple, my dear. I've taken the liberty to escort you there personally~ Follow me~" and with that, he began walking towards the park's entrance. The girls looked at each other, then followed

"So, we're just gonna walk all the way there? Isn't the SF building like, a whole district away?" Sayaka questioned. Mephisto smirked. "Don't worry, I have everything under control~ Eins~ Zwei~ Drei~!" with a snap of his fingers, a pink limousine appeared before the trio.

Sayaka chuckled a bit. "We're going in a Barbie limo? Jeez Madoka, what self-respecting man drives in a-" ***KER-SMACK*** "owwww…" Mephisto grinned audaciously with himself for such a good hit with his umbrella. "Now now ladies, I believe we shall be off, no?" He sang, entering the vehicle. Madoka pulled her friend in behind him.

After a while, they were on the road. Sayaka rubbed her head, which was still tingling from the hit. "He didn't need to hit me…Madoka, is it bleeding?" Madoka checked her friend's head. "N-no. It looks alright to me." "Oh come now, I didn't hit her that hard." Mephisto reassured them. Madoka remained silent, and looked out the window at the sights of the city as they left Mitakihara.

Shortly afterwards, a voice came on the intercom. "Now approaching Shibusen District. Interesting sights include the Sanctuary Foundation building, the New Eden Library, the New Eden Plaza, and Gallow's Manor, home to council member Lord Death and his family and staff"

Sayaka looked out the window in awe. "WOAH! Check it out Madoka, it's like we entered a whole 'nother country!" Madoka looked out as well, this was the first time she had ever been outside of Mitakihara District, and even that seemed like a large place.

It should be known that Mitakihara District and Shibusen District are 2 of the 22 districts that make up New Eden City; a save-haven founded by the Sanctuary Foundation to protect a majority of humanity from monsters like Kishin, Witches, Ghouls, Wraiths, Nightmares, and other monsters.

Soon enough, they arrived at a large, almost palace like building. "We're heeeereeeee~" Mephisto sang for the whole city to hear.

[bgm: ebel city - resonance of fate]

The lobby of the SF building was massive, almost like grand central station. It was also quite crowded, with students, staff, SF members, the likes. The girls followed Mephisto as not to get lost. As they went along, they saw many sights, such as the Hall of Heroes, a cafeteria, classrooms, gardens, all sorts of things.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Sayaka mused, looking at her surroundings. Once the girls filled out their forms, they went to their new rooms and made themselves right at home.

"Now tomorrow, you begin your training, but for now, take some time for yourself to look around and adapt. Tata~" Mephisto said as he went off to do lord knows what.

[bgm: desiderium - madoka magica]

The girls went to the courtyard to get some fresh air. The courtyard had flowers all over, as well as fountains, picnic benches, and a large tree in the center. It was almost like a fairy tale. Sayaka put her hand on Madoka's shoulder to bring the latter back to reality. "Hey, I'm going to get us something to eat, I'll be back shortly, ok?" Madoka nodded as her friend went to get them some food.

Madoka sat down on a bench and looked around. Some groups of people were talking, eating lunch, studying, the usual. 'So many people…. maybe I should try and talk to them? Mama always said it was inevitable to make new friends in new places.' The pinkette thought to herself.

And as if on cue, a young man, seeming around her age, if not older, came walking along the pathway. He was adorned in a black suit and had black hair. One of his more peculiar features was that he had three white stripes on the left side of his head.

Ok, this would be the first person Madoka would talk to. Gathering her bearings, she stood up and went over to him. "H-hello, my name is Madoka Kaname." She spoke. "My friend Sayaka and I just started today, and we don't know that many people here, so hopefully we can be friends. It's nice to meet you." she said with a smile.

[bgm: hiyori no mousou from lucky star]

The man stared at her for a moment, and then cupped the pinkette's face, as if to get a good look at her. He stared intently at her, with those golden eyes of his. It was making Madoka slightly uneasy. "uh…s-sir?" soon, he let go, then stared at her before coming to a conclusion.

"She's nearly perfectly symmetrical…" he muttered under his breath. Madoka looked at him, a little less scared but now confused. "Sir?"

The man looked up at her. "Hm? Oh, my sincerest apologies miss, I was just taken aback for a moment there."

But before Madoka could ask him what that was about, Sayaka returned with two crepes. "I'm ba~ck!" Sayaka said, cheerfully. The bluenette handed a crepe to Madoka and turned to face the boy. "Oh, hi there, name's Sayaka Miki. Nice to meet you!" she held her hand out for him.

The ravenette reached for her hand, but stopped when he noticed her hairclips. As if on instinct, he pulled his guns out and aimed them at her head.

[bgm: helter skelter - higurashi]

Sayaka yelped in shock. "H-HEY! WHAT?!" The boy glared with fury. "STEP NO FURTHER TOWARDS ME, YOU ASYMMETRICAL FIEND!" he shouted. Madoka panicked a slight bit. "Si-sir! Please, she didn't do anything wrong!" the pinkette pleased.

"Just what's going on here?"

The boy turned to see a girl with long black hair standing there. Another girl with violet hair stood leaning on a pillar not far from them. The male regained his composure and cleared his throat. "My apologies, Miss Akemi, it's just this blue-haired demon attempted to touch me." "HEY!" shouted a somewhat offended Sayaka. "I was just trying to be nice, no need to act like a prissy little dou-"

[bgm over the intercom: the right crown - layton eternal diva]

The group stopped as music played over the intercom. The girl looked at the boy. "Come on, we have a mission." She said as she and the other girl went inside. The boy sighed and glared back at Sayaka. "I'll deal with you later." He stated before following the two females, leaving Madoka and Sayaka standing there, confused as to what had just happened.

[bgm: koucho sensei - BRS]

The next day, the girls awoke and were escorted to the training grounds by a girl with blonde hair.

"It's nice to meet you girls. My name is Mami Tomoe. If you need any help, I'll be more than happy to explain anything that you don't understand." She explained. Sayaka spoke up. "What was with that music the other day?" "That's just a signal, for when a monster has appeared to be dealt with. There are cameras all over, so it only plays where the people selected for the mission are." "That's pretty neat." Sayaka mused.

Madoka raised her hand slightly. "Miss Tomoe, do we have any teachers?" "Indeed." She replied, looking through a paper. "Today you have… oh dear…." "What?" Mami turned back to look at them, a nervous expression on her face. "You aren't afraid of bears, are you?" The two were silent a moment before Sayaka spoke. "Why?"

[bgm: tattatakata dayo lucky star - lucky star]

"ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE BASTARDS LISTEN UP! It is my DUTY to whip you little shits into PROPER FIGHTING CONDITION! There will be BLOOD! There will be SWEAT! AND THERE WILL CERTAINLY BE TEARS! Once I've had my way with the lot of you, you will be WARRIORS! But until then you are just MAGGOTS! Now I won't stand for anyone dicking around during training. Allow me to tell you a little story. Once upon a time, one trainee thought it would be amusing to shove a TWIG into a cadet's WEINER-HOLE! AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?! They were politely asked to sit in the corner for the rest of the session. And it was AWKWARD for EVERYONE!"

The trainees present stared in concern and disbelief as Tezka Tlipoca went on with his rant. Soon after, he went up to each of the unfortunate fools. "Alright, shorty, what's your reason for being here?" the bear-headed man asked. The short boy spoke almost in a high-pitched voice. "My name is Malcolm Hewitt, from Central District, Sir!"

Tezka went to another person, a girl with black hair. "My name is Tsugumi Harudori, Shibusen District, and a girl in love with love, sir!" "I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR LIFE STORY MISSY! Now I have other trainees to talk to, GOT IT?" "Sir, I understand sir!" "How about you, blue?" "SIR, MY NAME IS SAYAKA MIKI FROM MITAKIHARA DISTRICT, SIR!" Sayaka screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Now how about you, little lady?" Madoka looked down. "M-madoka Kaname…Mi-mitaki…hara…sir…" "What was that, I can't hear you if you WHISPER, NOW SPEAK UP!" "M-MADOKA KANAME, MITAKIHARA DISTRICT SIR!" "There, now that wasn't so hard, now was it? No one's gonna hear you if you mutter, work on that, ok?" "S-sir, yes sir!"

[bgm: OI OI - haruhi]

Training was…terrifying, to say the least. From running from boars, climbing a rock wall with birds attacking you, a haunted house challenge, and a variety of game-show like tortures, it was amazing anyone survived all of that.

Soon, they were let out for lunch break, an hour of freedom before being plunged into the terrors of training.

"Oh my god. My whole body feels like it's been thrown under a bus." Sayaka moaned as she trudged through the halls to the lunchroom. She and Madoka got their lunch and sat down.

"So, you got Tezka today, huh? Sounds brutal."

[bgm: Postmeridie - madoka magica]

The girls turned to see two people standing behind them; a boy with white hair and red eyes, and a girl with green eyes. The boy spoke again. "He's kinda crazy at first, but he's alright once you get to know him." Madoka sighed. "I sure hope so…Oh! I'm Madoka Kaname, and this is Sayaka Miki." Sayaka smiled. "And you?"

The two sat down next to them. This time, the girl spoke. "Hi, I'm Maka Albarn." "And I'm Soul Eater, her partner." Madoka nodded. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Albarn, Mr Eater." "You can just call me Soul."

"Ah, so I guess you guys have been here longer than us?" Sayaka inquired. Maka giggled. "I guess you could say that." The group conversed as the lunch break went on. After a while, it was time for training again.

"I'm gonna say, I'm a bit scared." Sayaka confessed. Soul patted her shoulder. "Don't sweat it too much, first day's always the hardest." Maka nodded. "But as long as you believe in yourself, you can accomplish just about anything." The girls smiled. "Thank you for the advice, Miss Albarn." "Maybe we can all hang out later?" "Sounds like a plan to me, Soul-brother!" Soul tilted his head, curious. "Soul-brother?" Sayaka grinned. "Yeah, it's gonna be my little nickname for you. I like you Soul-brother, you seem like a pretty cool guy." At this, Soul smiled triumphantly. "Damn right, I'm the coolest guy here!" Maka rolled her eyes and pulled him by his collar. "Come on, doofus, we don't have all day to goof off." "Ah! Aw Come on, Maka. lighten up! Heh, catch ya guys later!" "OK!" With that, they waved to their newly found friends.

[bgm: hike - jojo]

Sunset, it was the final trial for the day. "Ok, now all you have to do is make it to the top of this hill right here. There will be falling rocks, and lots of pissed off birds. Are you PREPARED?!" "Sir, yes sir!" "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" "SIR, YES SIR!" "Alright! Now let's go! Black*Star! Would you be so kind as to demonstrate for our trainees?"

[bgm: old comic situation - dangan ronpa]

A boy with blue hair grinned. "Tch- Alright. Ok, I hope you're all paying attention, cause this will be a footnote in the legend of how Black*Star, that's me by the way, surpassed god. Here I GO!" with that, he began the trial. There were moments where it looked like he would fall, but soon enough, he made it to the top. "BOOYA!" A round of applause came from the trainees.

"Alright, now it's your turn, and go!"

[bgm: wow three sisters - gurren lagann]

One by one, each trainee went up in pairs of two. Some made it to the top, while others fell off. Soon enough, it was Madoka and Sayaka's turn. The trial started out easy enough, but soon the rocks and birds became too much.

"Sayaka, I don't think I can last any further." "Come on Madoka, there's no turning back now! We can do this!" Madoka thought back to what Maka has said.

"As long as you believe in yourself, you can accomplish just about anything"

Madoka nodded, with newfound resolve. "Right!"

[bgm: before my body is dry - kill la kill]

The girls began again, dodging rocks and birds. As they trekked up hill, a large bird attacked them. "SAYAKA!" Madoka called out, and using her strength, summoned a bow and arrows to take down the bird. The staff and trainees watched in awe as the girls fought off the beast. A large boulder came down on them, but Sayaka summoned a cutlass and sliced it clean in half. Soon enough the two made it to the top.

"Ah… WE DID IT!" Sayaka hugged her friend in joy. Madoka smiled, amazed and a bit confused on where the weapons came from.

As this happened, the boy and the two girls from earlier watched them. The purple-haired girl spoke first. "It seems they've unlocked their hidden potential earlier than most trainees." "What do you make of this, Akemi?"

The black-haired girl stared at them. "These girls, I have a good feeling about them."

That night, Tezka came to their room. "Hello girls, that was mighty impressive during training." "You bet it was!" "Yeah, I'm here because Mr Pheles wants to see you girls tomorrow. Night" with that, the bear-masked man went off.

Madoka was puzzled. "Mr Pheles wants to see us? Why?" Sayaka shrugged. "Not sure, my guess is it has something to do with those weapons. Oh well, we'll find out in the morning. Night Madoka."

Madoka nodded and went to bed.

[bgm: puella in somnio - madoka magica]

Unbeknownst to them, the black-haired girl was watching over them.

"Homura?"

Homura turned to see the purple haired girl. "Homura, you should get to bed, it's late." The other said. Homura nodded. "Oh, ok. See you tomorrow, Seira." With that, the girls went to bed.

ending song: Ai Ga Hoshii yo

[SF CORNER!]

[bgm: sore dewa, mata jikai deshu! - genei wo kakeru taiyou]

Maka: Hey everyone, Maka Albarn here! I hope you enjoyed today's episode. And hopefully you learned a little bit more about the world that Sanctuary Foundation takes place in.

Soul: there's a lot more where that came from, too. But what is it that Mephisto wants from Sayaka and Madoka? Well you'll just have to see the next chapter to find out!

Maka: See you all next time!

Soul: Stay cool!


End file.
